User talk:DaNASCAT
MediaWiki:Wikia.css Sorry, but how does it violate the Terms of Use? I got the impression that we could change anything as long as we don't remove any of the features, and as far as I know, this didn't remove anything. So I'm quite confused about this - could you explain? Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 18:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello Mata Nui, ::I understand your position and frankly, our idea of what or what does not violate our TOU is changing as we see more and more examples. However, we are considering the Wikia Hub Menu as something that should not be touched with anything more than basic color differences. The hub color is something automatically calculated by the Theme Designer, but I think we are okay with you manually changing the color of that in so long as it does not obscure or make hard to read a part of the hub (which I think was part of the reasoning behind not letting images reside there). ::I hope my explanation has helped! --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 19:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks, I think I understand. But would it be OK to place an image there, if the image was specifically designed not to be distracting or making it harder to read the text? :::Anyways, thanks for explaining. - Mata Nui Talk 19:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's the part where I'm saying our TOU policy is probably going to shift a little bit as we look. I think the problem is some wikis have already created such images and we don't want to have to say it's not okay in one instance and okay in the other. I tell you what - If you do really, really want an image there, upload it and run it by me and I'll try to make a note somewhere that we are going to allow it in this specific case. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 19:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks again. This skin design is only temporary (We tried to restore our monaco skin), but when we decide on a final design, we might just was an image there. If that happens, I'll run it by you first, but I don't think it's ver likely that we will create an image for that. ::::Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 19:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Changes to the CSS file Oh, that must have been a left-over from the Monaco skin or the Monobook skin, since it was in the MediaWiki:Common.css file when I moved it over the the MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Thanks for fixing that - I did actually wonder why the top of the page looked so messed up, but I couldn't figure it out. Thanks again, - Mata Nui Talk 14:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, figured that was the case :). --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: FYI: Sockpuppet Thanks, I'll take care of it. Many thanks. - Mata Nui Talk 13:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Does that mean that the accounts were created on the same computers, or that they have been using the same computer the last time they edited? WaterLord says that he created his account on a computer in a library, and it is not impossible that Tuma55 created his account there too, since we know that he lives in the same country, at least. This explanation may seem very unlikely, but I feel like I should trust him. On the other hand, Tuma55 seemed trustworthy in the beginning. What's your advice? You can find WaterLord's explanation here. :Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 08:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The log data I see is pretty conclusive that they both edited from the same IP more or less at the same time. Also, when Tuma55 announced he was leaving the site, WaterLord's account was created one minute after Tuma's last message, so I can't be 100% sure either, but I am fairly confident. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, thanks for helping. - Mata Nui Talk 19:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Tuma55 just flamed on my Wiki Magna Wiki talkpage. I don't know what the penalty is for something like that, but if you block him from all of Wikia for the time of eternity, I will not mind in the least. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ::I already blocked him sitewide, so I'm not sure how he did that. Can you link me to the issue? --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Here. He didn't sign his name, but I'm pretty sure it's him. Also, did you block his dupe accounts, like WaterLord, Takua3, etc? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :::Appears to have been another user based off the CheckUser data I see. I blocked that user globally as well. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Trouble Greetings. I'm having trouble with my avatar. I changed it yesterday, and under "Preferences" it has the new one, but on all my blog posts, userpages, etc. it still has the old one. I've logged out, refreshed, switched to Monobook skin and back again, and nothing has changed. Is there a problem, or does it just need more time to sort itself out? Thanks in advance, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ::Hello, sorry to hear about this (and I'm sorry if you posted this a while ago, I have been out of town the last few days). Did the avatar ever come in? Avatars having issues updating is sadly not new, but just an issue I have heard no other reports of lately of breaking, so that is why I am a little surprised. If this is still an issue, I would recommend reuploading just in case you hit a server hiccup. And if the issue remains after that, please let me know and please let me know a general idea of where you live (nothing specific of course, just a U.S. state or country so I can get an idea of what image server you would be hitting). Thanks! --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I re-uploaded, and it's fixed now. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Duncannuva Wiki Greetings. You might want to see this, as it appears to be a pointless wiki created by a known vandal/duper, Duncannuva. Perhaps a wiki-shut down is in order? :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Excuse Me My name is LewaMataToaOfMischief and I believe you already know about Duncannuva Wikia and Skrall Team Wikia. Well it has come to my attention that I have looked at the Skrall Team Wikia and on a certain vandal's profile page (Tuma55) it has an edit which comes under me but I haven't edited his profile page. Toa Roden gave me a link to your page and he said,"You should give this info to (you) DaNASCAT." It consists of a blog that I made after coming back from 6 months and the blog is called,"I know I havent been on for a long time...". This blog opens up with me asking of what has been happening. It then has 2 dates which contain info (one of the dates contained swearing from Duncannuva and Skrall Team Wikia). I have tried to decpiher a total structure of what has been happening and I have been using my blog to help me with this. If you could please look at this blog and help give Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 a total Wikia Wide Ban and not allow them to make anonymous accounts. Thank you for reading this. LewaMataToaOfMischief 20:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, User:Kopeke6991 (a new account of User:LewaMataToaOfMischief) has been blocked on the Bandipedia wiki by User:Komodo55; an admin on Bandipedia, for no appearent reason. Komodo55 has contacted Kopeke6991 on his Bandipedia talkpage with insults and harassment then blocked him. I'm asking for Kopeke6991's block on his user account on Bandipedia to be removed since there was no reason for it to be. Thanks. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I might add that Komodo55 is a dupe of the infamous Tuma55. - Mata Nui Talk 16:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Also, can you delete Tuma55 and Vakamatrugaoffire's account and delete the Dunncanuva Wikia as it is slander about this wikia.. : 20:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm currently looking at this issue as this is flaming everywhere. I will definitely keep blocking, deleting, and reporting as much as I possibly can, but please let me know if I miss anything! --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::\Oh, I see. Silly me just doesn't seem to realize how not serious death threats are. Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be leaving the Wiki. Nice way to treat a kid. Baterra1202